Bunnymund and Turi
by CrispinVCampion
Summary: Shot stories about Bunnymund and his wife/girlfriend, Turi. Please note, Turi is not my character, she belongs to Feryasunrise14 on deviantART. Enjoy.
1. Winter kiss

Turi stood at the window watching the snow fall. She loved watching the snow falling this late at night. It was so beautiful. Of course it wasn't anything to compare to a warm spring morning nor could it ever be. But still, there was something magical about snow. She turned as the door behind her creaked open and Bunnymund entered the room, the very person she had been waiting for. The blue-gray furred pooka seemed a little surprised to see her up this late.

"Hi Turi," he said, "I didn't think you would still be awake. What's up?"

"That," she replied, looking up at the ceiling.

The male pooka followed her gaze and gave a small gasp when he saw the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

"No," he said in horror as he looked back at her.

"Oh, come on Bunny," she laughed, "its tradition."

Bunny shook his head and backed away.

"No, no, NO!"

"Just one kiss?"

Bunnymund continued to back away and gave a small squeak as he backed into the fireplace and realized there was nowhere left to go. Turi walked towards him.

"No, no, no," he began to protest again.

"Bunny," she said.

"What?"

She walked forward and kissed him on the mouth. His eyes winded and he tried to pull away. Upon realizing it was a futile attempt he relaxed and waited for the kiss to be over. It lasted only a moment but to him it seemed an eternity.

"Never do that again," he gasped once she had pulled away.

"Why?" she laughed, "it was only a bit of fun."

"Fun," he cried in horror, "Turi I nearly died. I've never felt so awkward in my life."

She gave him a look.

"I'm serious," he blurted out, "Turi you have to promise me you won't surprise me in that way again."

"Alright I promise," she replied.

"Good," he said then went to the door and opened it.

"Aster, one more thing."

Bunnymund looked at her.

"Yes Turi?"

"How was the actual kiss?"

The male pooka looked at the floor.

"It was kind of nice," he muttered, "You're a good kisser."

And with that he quickly left the room, hoping she wouldn't see him burning cheeks, which of course she did. Turi chuckled to herself. Boys never changed.


	2. Popping the question

My second chapter in which Bunny pops the big question to Turi.

Hope you enjoy and please review.

Bunnymund set under a tree atop a lone hillside. He sighed as he gazed up at the starry sky. He was thinking about Turi and the events of the day. Turi had come over to the warren for a visit. They had been visiting each other a lot lately. Things had gone well at first but then Bunny had said something stupid and hurt her feeling. He had tried to apologise but had just ended up saying something worse. She had yelled at him and stormed off.

Bunny slammed his fists into the ground. Why did he always have to say the wrong thing? And why did she always have to be so difficult? Or was he the one being difficult? He wasn't sure any more, he wasn't sure of anything anymore. He slammed his fists down again. He hated feeling like this. He wanted to tell Turi he loved her. He wanted to more than anything but he couldn't. He might say something stupid again and he didn't know what she would do. He was afraid she might laugh at him or say she didn't care for him in that sort of way. More than that he was afraid she would be angry and hate him for it. He couldn't, wouldn't take the chance of destroying the friendship they already had.

"What do you want me to be, Turi?" he yelled into the night.

"I'm sorry I keep messing up. I'm sorry I keep saying the wrong thing to you. I'm sorry Turi, I'm sorry, but I can't help being this way, it's just who I am. Please Turi just give me a sign, a clue to let me know how you really feel about me. Please give me something, anything."

Suddenly an uncontrollable urge hit him. An urge to sing. Bunny had never sung before in his life, ever, but now he knew he had to. No one was there to laugh or mock him. No one would hear him, so Bunnymund jumped to his feet, gazed up at the starry sky and sang his heart out.

She stares through my shadow.  
She sees something more.  
Believes there's a light in me.  
She is sure.  
And her truth makes me stronger.  
Does she realize.  
I awake every morning.  
With her strength by my side.

I am not a hero.  
I am not an angel.  
I am just a man.

Man who's trying to love her.  
Unlike any other.  
In her eyes I am.

This world keeps on spinning.  
Only she stills my heart.  
She's my inspiration.  
She's my northern star.  
I don't count my possession.  
All I call mine.  
I will give her completely.  
To the end of all time.

I am not a hero.  
I am not an angel.  
I am just a man.  
Man who's trying to love her.  
Unlike any other.  
In her eyes I am.

In her eyes I see the sky and all I'll ever need.  
In her eyes time passes by and she is with me.

I am not a hero.  
I am not an angel.  
I am just a man.  
Man who's trying to love her.  
Unlike any other.  
In her eyes I am.  
In her eyes I am.

When he had finished, Bunnymund was taken aback to find that his eyes were wet. He was about to sit down again when he heard someone come up from behind. He turned round to see Turi. She looked at him softly.

"Aster, I'm sorry about today," she whispered.

"No I'm the one who's sorry," he told her as he came over, "please forgive me."

"I already have," she replied then added, "You shouldn't be out here Aster, its cold."

"I know," he replied, "but I couldn't sleep, not after our argument."

He shuffled his foot awkwardly, "I was singing."

Turi smiled at him," I know," she said, "I heard."

"You did?" he asked, looking at her nervously.

"Yes and it was the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

"It was?"

"Yes and you know what else?"

"No what?"

"I love you Aster, I love you."

His mouth dropped open slightly and he stared at her, "You do?"

She nodded.

"Oh, Turi," he yelled and threw his arms around her, "I love you too, I love you too."

Ending the hug Bunny gazed at her and said, "Turi there's something I want to ask you. I've wanted to for a long time but I've never had the courage, but I think I do now."

"What is it?" she asked.

Quickly Bunny pulled an egg from his sash and showed it to her. Turi gasped. It was the most beautiful egg she had ever seen. The egg was white with red roses on both sides. In the middle was a pink heart.

"Turi," Bunnymund said, going down on one knee, "will you share this egg with me and make every day of my life another little Easter?"

Turi grabbed him, hugging him and kissing him, hard. Bunny wrapped his arms around her savouring the moment, making it last. After a moment he pulled away and grinned.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said with a laugh.

With that he began to walk slowly away.

"Come on Turi," he said.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Why, to the North Pole," he answered with a grin, "to tell Jack and the others, after all it's not every day two guardians get engaged, now is it?"


End file.
